


Cradled in Love

by Tayani



Series: Retail AU [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Retail AU, Showers, Softness, it's just adorable what more can I say, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 06:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16383491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayani/pseuds/Tayani
Summary: Goro and Akira have an evening to themselves.Goro ends up not being able to make Akira that coffee after all.





	Cradled in Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Nick! Find him on twitter [@J0KERR420](https://twitter.com/J0KERR420)

The door clicked open easily, and Goro smiled as he moved quickly inside, holding the door open for Akira to join him. They took off their coats and shoes, and Goro was just about to run to turn the heater on – inside, it was a little bit too cold for comfort – when Akira’s arms caught him around the waist and he has been pulled into a long, thorough kiss against the door, broken up by little giggles from the both of them.

Goro smiled against Akira’s lips and wrapped his arms loosely around the raven’s neck; sighing contently at the feeling of the raven’s arms caressing his sides and moving up to thread through his soft hair, messing them up even more than his hat did. Goro didn’t mind, for once. Akira was the only one whom he allowed to see him with his hair a mess… whom he _loved_ to show himself to like this.

“…I was supposed to make you coffee…” Goro whispered against the raven’s lips, chuckling quietly when he felt Akira whine in reply to that, leaning in to kiss him more; hungry and desperate, as if he waited to do this whole of last week.

Admittedly, that would have been correct. They weren’t able to sneak in a proper make-out session for days now, not to mention anything more than that…

“Impatient…” Goro groaned, feeling Akira’s kisses leave his lips and move down his throat, nipping on the sensitive skin, teasing all of the spots Akira knew he was weak in. Goro shuddered softly and let out a soft, pleased sound; even as he pushed lightly against Akira’s arms, laughing once more.

“Come _on_ … we’re all gross after the whole day, let’s at least take a shower…”

“Together?”

“Well I’m not going to let you waste my water, now am I?” Goro chuckled and Akira smiled at him, finally relenting; moving away a bit and bumping their noses together in a sweet, affectionate gesture that never failed to make Goro smile.

Free now of his lover’s embrace, the brunet skipped to his bedroom – which doubled as a living room whenever he had enough energy to put his futon away – to turn on the heater. Akira followed him with a smile, looking around the small, but cosy apartment.

“Who’s taking care of Morgana?” Goro asked, standing up from the already warming-up heater and smiling as Akira walked over to help him set the futon up for later; sneaking in a soft, sweet little kiss on the raven’s cheek once they were done, just because he could.

“Sojiro will take him home if I won’t show up by the time he closes up, it’s fine.” Akira shrugged with a smile, before chuckling as Goro kissed him again, grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the bathroom.

It wasn’t the first time they’ve seen each other naked, or even taken a shower together. And yet, even so, there was something very special in the way both of their hands moved – careful and almost hesitant, cheeks flushed and little, somewhat awkward chuckles slipping past their lips as they undressed one another slowly. Fingertips skimmed over their bodies; hands found one another and fingers intertwined as they leaned in once more, kissing softly and then pressing their foreheads together.

“…I still can’t get over how beautiful you are, Goro.” Akira whispered, and Goro felt his eyes soften as he looked up; drowning in the raven’s quicksilver eyes.

“…you’re one to talk.” he breathed, only to yelp and shriek as Akira smiled and turned on the tap – making freezing water spray over their heads all of a sudden.

“You _jerk_!” Goro yelled, smacking the laughing raven over his chest, only to be pulled into a tight hug and yet another kiss and not let go until the water grew warmer, and until his own hands stopped pretend-hitting Akira and tangled into his wet, messy hair, purring in soft content as their lips danced together, making them warm on a completely different level.

For all the yearning they had for one another, there wasn’t much eroticism to taking a shower together. Yes, it was sweet, close and intimate; but they have learnt once before not to try to get too crazy on the wet, tiled floor. Akira almost broke his leg last time they tried anything, and Goro only recently got rid of the bruises _he_ got from falling against the tap during a particularly unfortunate slip.

No, they knew better than to try anything; but that didn’t stop gentle, caring hands from roaming their bodies – washing away the sweat and dust of the day, massaging one another’s scalp, laughing and giggling to one another as Akira put a bit of soap on the tip of Goro’s nose and the brunet scrunched his face up, trying to squint at the bit of foam and bubbles suddenly there. He had to look ridiculous, he knew; but Akira laughed, and he wasn’t laughing at him, but _with him_ – throwing his head back and chuckling helplessly, his eyes scrunched up and his chest trembling under Goro’s hands as he watched him laugh.

If it meant he could hear and see Akira laugh more often… Goro really didn’t mind doing funny things, for once.

By the time they got out, the bathroom was all steamed up and warm; and they dried each other quickly, before Akira sat Goro down before the mirror, smiling as he brushed his hair for him, drying them and brushing them into a ponytail, like he knew Goro liked best. They weren’t in a hurry, they both knew; and what arousal was there right after they entered the apartment, now turned into sweet, quiet anticipation, not rushing anywhere, sweet and happy.

“I love when you don’t wear make-up.” Akira smiled, tilting Goro’s head back so that he could lean in and kiss over his cheeks – and over the countless freckles, now clearly visible on the brunet’s flushed face. Goro chuckled and ducked his head away, rubbing his hand over his cheeks.

“You’re the only person in the universe who actually likes my freckles.”

“Uh-huh, just because I’m the only one you show them to.” Akira bit back, laughing before pulling Goro gently up onto his feet, wrapping him in a gentle hug.

“…should we go to bed now?” he murmured softly, brushing their noses together. “You know, we don’t need to do anything if you’re tired or anything…”

“I want to.” Goro shook his head; a soft blush painted over his cheeks. “I mean… we don’t _need_ to, but…”

“Okay.” Akira smiled; and the next moment, Goro yelped yet again as the raven laughed and picked him up, stumbling just a little bit as he carried him out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, both of them shuddering softly when the cold air of the room hit their naked, still somewhat damp skin. Akira sped up his steps and laid Goro softly down on the bed, moving on top of him; smiling when Goro’s arms moved up once more, pulling him closer so that he could snuggle against the raven’s chest.

“…how do you want it tonight?” Akira whispered, threading his fingers through Goro’s hair. It made the brunet smile, how much he cared; and then smirk lightly as he tightened his hold on the raven and pulled him down, kicking himself off the futon at the same time, so that their positions were switched, and he was the one pinning Akira down onto the bed.

“Like this.” Goro smiled, brushing his fingertips down Akira’s chest; watching as the raven’s breath caught in his throat, feeling how his body grew hotter and flushed even just by the slightest suggestion of things to come. “I want to take care of you tonight.”

“A-ah…” Akira murmured, letting out a soft, pleased whine as Goro leaned down, starting to kiss gently down his neck; stopping only at the crook of it, smirking as he bit down, leaving a mark – and pulling a rather beautiful moan out of Akira.

“ _That’s_ gonna show from under my uniform, you jerk…” the raven mumbled, his fingers tangling in Goro’s hair, messing them up all over again. The brunet smiled against his skin, licking the mark apologetically, and Akira let out a soft, breathless chuckle as Goro busied himself kissing down his chest now, his hands massaging the raven’s sides.

“H-hey, Goro?” Akira managed to mumble, shuddering as Goro picked exactly that moment to nip gently on his nipple, a rather satisfied smirk on his face.

“Hm?”

“A-ah… fuck, not— ah!” Akira’s hips bucked, and he smacked Goro lightly over the head with a groan, blushing hard as the brunet laughed. “I just… when we do it, can I… Can I get on top…?”

“You mean…” Goro paused for a moment. His hand, which snuck down to wrap around Akira’s cock if just to get him to let out even more beautiful sounds stilled, letting the raven focus somewhat.

“I-I want to ride you?” Akira mumbled, face and ears burning red; and Goro smiled lightly, leaning up to press a sweet, loving kiss to Akira’s lips.

“Of course, love.” he whispered, moving his hand again; right when Akira smiled and opened his mouth to say something else, and only managed a low, wanton moan instead.

For a while longer, Goro played with his lover this way; teasing him with slow, languid jerks of his wrist until Akira was a whining mess underneath him, almost ready to beg, his hips shaking softly from Goro’s ministrations. Still, they were supposed to go gentle tonight; and the brunet finally indulged his lover, with a soft whisper of how good he was being for him, and a softer kiss pressed against Akira’s lips. Goro moved down with his kisses; lips wrapping around his lover’s cock, smiling at the sound that pulled out of him.

His hands now free, Goro grabbed a bottle of lube he prepared beforehand; his fingers slowly starting to press against Akira’s entrance and slide inside, one after the other, working his lover open steadily, with careful ease. Akira was close, he could feel it; his hips were shaking and the raven’s feverish fingers tugged on his hair almost painfully, lost in pleasure taking over his senses. Goro pulled back, and Akira didn’t even whine; only looked down at him, face flushed and filled with pleasure, eyes watery and pleading.

“I-I’m good… just let me… just…” Akira mumbled, and Goro nodded breathlessly, wiping his lips dry with the back of his hand before helping Akira up, laying down on his back himself. His breath caught in his throat when Akira straddled him, smiling down at him in that soft, shaky way that felt so genuine and vulnerable it made him speechless. The brunet’s hands smoothed slowly up Akira’s thighs; he could feel the raven trembled as he waited, gave himself time to calm down.

“…you don’t need to…”

“I want to.” Akira smiled, rocking his hips against Goro’s, pulling a low hiss out of his partner. “You… don’t mind if I go slow, do you?”

“O-of course not, love.”

“I love when you call me that, Goro.”

Akira was still smiling as he moved a little more back, positioning himself properly before slowly, carefully pushing his hips down; pulling a soft, quiet moan out of Goro as he jerked his head back, shuddering from the sudden outburst of pleasure. He could feel Akira’s hips stutter and fall all the way down, could hear the raven curse wantonly; and then, Akira’s fingertips were skimming against his chest, feverish, looking for support, finally finding Goro’s own hands as their fingers intertwined, squeezing softly.

“D-do I… feel good, Goro? Goro… talk to me, talk to me, please…” Akira moaned. His hips rose and fell; shaky and clumsy at first, and then with much more purpose and technique. It was almost impossible to grant the raven his request, but oh, Goro was trying…

“You do… oh _fuck_ Akira, you feel so good…” the brunet moaned, his hips jerking up, both of them gasping at the _perfect_ feeling surging through both of their bodies. “Just like that… ah, _ah_ , _just like that_ , love, be good, be good for me, just like that…”

Akira’s hips shook and he moaned, unable to keep up the pace any longer; and Goro pushed himself up, sitting awkwardly with Akira in his lap, his arms wrapping tightly around his lover as they rocked against one another, chasing their release. It felt somewhat awkward and clumsy to move like that, but it didn’t matter; they were close, so close, their bodies pressed together from head to toe, their voices turning high and wanton with pleasure as words of praise and love and want and belonging turned into soft, breathy gasps and moans and then just to a chant of each other’s names; spoken softly and desperately, like a prayer.

It was hard to tell which of them finished first; it felt as if their partner’s pleasure only fuelled their own, and they rocked against one another for a long time afterwards, riding out their orgasm, giving themselves time to revel in their bliss. Goro’s eyes were still closed as he felt Akira slump against him and felt the raven’s kisses, falling like rain over his shoulders and neck, making him smile and slowly, carefully, manoeuvre them back down onto the soft mattress.

“I love you, Akira.” he whispered, brushing the raven’s messy curls away from his face; watching these quicksilver eyes brighten with simple happiness. Akira leaned in, pressing their foreheads together; and for a moment, Goro thought he’ll be too overwhelmed to respond.

“…I love you, too.” the raven finally whispered; and Goro felt his chest swell with a warm, light feeling as he pulled him into a tight hug.

He had fully expected them to just drift off to sleep. They both knew they should clean up; but with their bodies warm and hidden under a blanket, wrapped in one another’s arms, going out of this little cocoon of warmth and love really didn’t feel like something either of them was ready for. Goro closed his eyes and smiled, nuzzling Akira’s cheek softly before letting out a little yawn that pulled a chuckle out of Akira.

“You yawn like a kitten. It’s so cute.”

“Shut up.” Goro mumbled, feeling too tired and relaxed to put any real bite into this. Still, the next time Akira spoke, he sounded thoughtful.

“Um… Goro?” he murmured, and the brunet granted him one eye open, looking at him questioningly. “Can you have pets in your apartment building?”

“As long as they’re chipped and registered… why?” Goro yawned, closing his eyes again.

“I was just… just thinking. If we ever wanted to make it, uh, official…” Akira’s voice trailed away, and Goro felt himself still in his arms. Surely, he didn’t mean…

“…you’d like us to move in? Together? Here?” he breathed out softly, almost not daring to hope.

“Ah… well, I mean. If you don’t want to, that’s natural, we weren’t dating for very long, so…”

“Of course I want to, you _dumbass_.” Goro laughed, moving away to cup Akira’s cheeks in his hands. “I mean… lets try it, see how it goes at first… but _of course_ I want to.”

Goro’s eyes softened and he leaned in; pressing their foreheads together once more as he felt Akira start to breathe again, snuggling closer to him.

“…I love you so much, Goro.” the raven breathed and kissed him; soft and loving and _warm._ Akira was always so warm… Akira was _home_.

“Mhm… me too, love.” the brunet replied softly, caressing Akira’s cheek. “…thank you. For picking me, out of everyone else in the world.”

“Cheesy. I love it.” Akira grinned, and Goro laughed as he rolled his eyes at him. “Still… it’s not like I had much choice. You’re the only one for me, after all…”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my stories, you can find me on twitter [@mikan_writings](https://twitter.com/mikan_writings) and/or tumblr at [mikan_writings](https://mikan-writings.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
